


Элементы

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под водой Флорин прекрасен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Элементы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды China Mieville.  
> Беты: Мэй_Чен, Лейтенатор.

Под водой Флорин прекрасен.

На палубах Армады он осознает свою бестолковость, ходячее отребье из тележки торговца рыбой. Но в море его конечности приходятся к месту; он движется ловко, свободный благодаря запасу воздуха в своих изящных жабрах. Щупальца дают ему то, что необходимо каждому рабочему, — больше рук. Море — это мир, ради которого он себя переделал, отдал себя, опасаясь не иметь мира вовсе.

Шекелю не место в море. Там он неуклюж, почти беспомощен, но Флорин продолжает его туда приводить. Где они еще могут теперь встречаться, кроме как в воде, дрейфуя на границе элементов? У Шекеля теперь есть женщина, есть жизнь, в которой Флорин может лишь держаться у края, бесполезный и неуместный.

— В рыбу превратишься, — подшучивают над Шекелем старожилы, когда он в очередной раз приходит к воде. Флорин на это едва улыбается, потому что видит, что для него надежда есть, пусть и с трансформацией иного рода. Он хочет для Шекеля не жабр, а новых глаз. Флорин не стар, не так уж уродлив даже на суше, но Шекель слеп, как дальтоник. «Слеп из-за женщины, — думает Флорин, когда злится, — слишком ослеплен отверстием между ног Анжевины, чтобы замечать, что есть мир и за его пределами».

Флорин мечтает напомнить ему об этом, мечтает о многом другом, об удовольствиях, что он мог бы доставить: каких Шекель никогда и не представлял, мысль о которых пришла самому Флорину в голову только сейчас. В море он мог бы обхватить Шекеля руками и ногами, и да, и ими тоже — щупальцами, которые теперь точно такая же часть его, как и другие конечности. Он мог бы быть везде, он мог бы извиваться и сводить с ума. Он мог бы быть полной противоположностью Анжевины, навсегда прикрепленной к своей металлической коробке.

Если бы только Шекель попросил. Хотя бы намек на приглашение. Флорин видел слишком много насилия, чтобы прибегнуть к такому способу. Как бы хорошо ни звучали удивленные вздохи Шекеля в фантазиях Флорина, когда он дрочил, и как бы легко тогда ни было ласкать его, заставляя задыхаться. В реальности это бы не сработало — не раньше, чем Шекель смог бы вырастить перепонки между пальцами и научиться плавать как следует.

Однажды Флорину приснилось, что Шекель стал переделанным, как он сам, только еще более значительно. По бокам у него были плавники, ноги соединялись в хвост, кожу покрывала чешуя.

— Теперь нас двое, — сказал Шекель во сне. Флорин проснулся в слезах — от радости и от скорби, которой до сих пор не может подобрать названия.

На вкус они были, как и все слезы, — словно море.


End file.
